ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Steamed Sprouts/Strategies
Category:Strategies Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! BRD RDM DRK(or PLD) Healer DDx2 Setup: *Party consists of a Crowd Control group and a Combat group. ** Crowd Control (2 players): *** Sleeper: Must be BRD, since able to guarantee finishing singing, while no other sleeper can do that under heavy fire. *** Dedicated Healer: RDM is the fastest source of Cure, and can take a fair amount of pounding. ** Combat (4 players): *Need stunner(s), tank, healer, and DDs. **Tank selection: DRK or PLD; need someone with quick ways of generating enough Enmity to peel the Domovois off the Bard after multiple Horde Lullaby, by using Stun or Flash. (Provoke alone won't do the job properly.) **Healer selection: WHM, RDM/WHM, or even PLD/WHM should be able to keep fighters alive, but WHM would be the best. **Stunner selection: DRK or BLU. **Damage Dealer selection: All standard DDs can fill the bill. Strategy *After entering and buffing have the BRD run up and cast Foe Lullaby on the Dvorovoi, and quickly run back to the entrance with the Domovois in tow. *Once at the entrance and away from the Combat group, use Horde Lullaby to sleep and keep them asleep, while the dedicated healer (usually RDM) keeps the Bard alive. *The Combat group attack the Dvorovoi, with the healer out of Dream Flower range. *Stunner should pay attention to it casting Flood, and interrupt that. *After defeating the Dvorovoi, the tank should pull a Domovoi. Note that the Bard may have gathered very substantial Enmity from Lullabies, so need Provoke plus Stun or Flash, and maybe even a Weapon Skill to peel one off quickly. *Pull the Domovoi back to the center of the arena, where the DDs are waiting. *Repeat until all Domovois are defeated. Strategy Pros: * DD slots are very open; even THFs can get good results, since the monsters are weak enough that it's safe enough to SATA any melee. One BLM can be accommodated as well, especially if a skillchain is set up for him. Strategy Cons: * Restricted to Bard for sleeper. * Restricted to Dark Knight or Paladin tank, for Enmity generation. * Yagudo Drink for MP refresh should be used for safety. * Success very dependent on keeping the Bard alive. Making this Strategy Better: *Mary's Horn will greatly assist in sleeping the Domovois. *Bard using /BLU as Support Job for Cocoon can reach 400+ Defense with food and gear. *Dark Knight really shines in this BCNM, as it can function as tank, DD, and stunner at the same time. *Tank should save TP, and use it on pulls to help peel the Domovois off the Bard. (e.g. Engage, run up to Domovoi, Provoke, Stun, and use weapon skill, then drag it back to the center of the arena.) *The Combat group's healer should stand at the opening to the arena ** That should be far enough from the BC entrance so won't be slept by Domovois being handled by the Crowd Control group, yet can reach them quickly if they need emergency cures. ** That location should also be far away Combat group's front line, so the Dream Flower from there won't reach, either. BST x6 This strategy uses a combination of BST/NIN and BST/WHM. Strategy: *For supplies, you should bring Pet Food Zeta (Note : from last update, there is a Pet Food level restriction, so Zeta is no longer usable at level 40), Hi-Potion for emergencies, and Yagudo Drink in case the fight lasts longer than you planned. *The overall plan of the fight is to Charm the Domovoi and let them fight the Dvorovoi. *Each BST should Charm a Domovoi and then let the pets attack Dvorovoi. One BST can get the attention of the extra Domovoi by attacking both the extra Domovoi and Dvorovoi. To avoid getting aggroed by your Domovoi becoming uncharmed, you can Leave then immediately recharm your pet. *BST/WHM can try to land Silence on Dvorovoi, but it might not be successful due to your low enfeebling magic skills. *Once Dvorovoi is dead you can start pitting the Domovois against each other. *When only 1 Domovoi remains Leave it and just pound the poor little onion into submission. Strategy Pros: Strategy Cons: Making this Strategy Better: *You can also bring 1 RDM for Silence on the Dvorovoi and some extra healing power. You can get another BST to get the attention of the 2nd extra Domovoi while fighting Dvorovoi. Video (Strategy #1)